Story:Star Trek: The Next Generation (alternate)/Quantum Storm/Act Four
In the cube Felicity gets to the doors for the central plexus. All right let's see what I can do Felicity says as she takes off her backpack and gets out her tablet and scans the area and finds it. She smile. Bingo Felicity says as she smiles at the result she got. She gets to work on isolating the door from the main power grid. Meanwhile Typhuss is looking at his tricorder tracking his wives subcutaneous transmitter, and checks the corners with his compression rifle and heads out. The Enterprise fires her phasers at the cube causing damage to the cube as the cube hits the shield armor. On the bridge coolant vents from the ceiling as lights flicker and console screens fizz in and out. Shields are at thirty-five percent Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console. Ship jolts harder. Keep firing! Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Ship jolts hard. On the cube Dinah is freaking out that she's gonna be assimilated into the Collective as a phaser beams hits drone and then the other one and then third drone and he spins the rifle and fires behind him at the fourth drone and it staggers back and falls to the ground Typhuss inputs commands into the panel and Dinah is released as she hugs him. They leave to go give Felicity a hand. Felicity is working on her tablet as she hears an alcove deactivate and she turns and fires her rifle at the drone and it falls to the ground hard she tapped her combadge. Typhuss I think these bio dampeners are being jammed Felicity says as she speaks into the combadge. A phaser beam hits two more drones as they fall down and Typhuss chimes in. Yeah, I think you are right, are you done yet Typhuss says as he talks into the com. The search pattern is almost done Felicity says over the com. The tablet reads: Access granted. She pulls down two sets of handles, and a hatch opens Felicity gets the tablet and enters the central plexus inside the central plexus Felicity walks around the area with her tricorder scanning for the access panel and sees the panel she removes the panel and sees the inside of the central plexus. Whoa I've found the central plexus Felicity says as she spoke into the com. Nothing but static. Typhuss do you read Felicity says as she speaks into the com. Static again. Damn it all right I'll just download the virus myself then Felicity says as she speaks to herself. She gets the wires and hooks them into the small panel and starts downloading the Endgame virus into the central plexus, Felicity sees a drone and fires her rifle and it goes down hard and then shot another one it goes down. Come on, come on finish I'm not in a very comfortable position right now Felicity says as she speaks to the tablet. Meanwhile the Borg tactical cube is defeating the Enterprise. On the bridge the crew are running from console to console. Shields are at twenty-nine percent! Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console. Branson activates the com. Enterprise to Halliwell, we need to pull you guys out we're taking damage! Captain Branson says as he speaks into the com. On the cube in the central plexus the tablet is disabled as Felicity backed up and unhooks the tablet and leaves as drones guard the central plexus and the two drones put the panel back on she leaves to meet up with Typhuss and Dinah. Another alien comes round the corner, and Typhuss shoots with no effect as Felicity rejoins them attempting to shoot the drones. They've adapted Felicity says as she looks at him. He contacts the Enterprise. Halliwell to Enterprise, 3 to beam up now Typhuss says after he tapped the combadge. They are beamed out. The Enterprise leaps into warp. In sickbay Dinah is being treated by Doctor Chambers as Typhuss is at her bedside. She's responding well to treatment Doctor Chambers says as she looks at Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell looks at her. Thank you Doctor Typhuss says as he looks at Doctor Chambers. Dinah wakes up as Typhuss smiles. You are all right, you are safe here Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. I was worried that I was gonna get turned into one of those drones Dinah says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. No chance of that happening with me around, to come to your rescue, I wouldn't let anything happen to you Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She smiles at him. I'm glad I have you and Helena Dinah says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her. Yeah, a happy family Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. Dinah smiles. The Enterprise is at warp. In his ready room Captain Branson is looking at the ship status reports and PADDs, when the doors chimed. Come Captain Branson says as he looks at the doors. The doors open and Captain Halliwell walks in. How's Dinah doing? Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Dinah is fine, she is good Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. I've been reviewing somethings that happened in this reality for example the Borg is gone for good John says as he looks at him. Typhuss sits in the chair in front of his desk. That's right, that happened in 2381 Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at him. Damn as soon as repairs are complete we'll give it another shot Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Good, now if you excuse me, I want to be with Dinah Typhuss says as he looks at John then gets up from the chair, leaves the ready room and heads to sickbay. In sickbay Dinah is still recovering as Typhuss is watching her as Doctor Chambers shows up. Captain Halliwell have you been here all night? Doctor Chambers says as she looks at him. He turns to her. What time is it? asked Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Chambers. Chambers looks at him. 0800 hours Doctor Chamber says as she looks at him. He rubs his eyes as he stretches as he looks at Doctor Chambers. Well I think I will get some sleep Typhuss says as he looks at Doctor Chambers. She looks at him. I'll call you if there's any change in her condition Doctor Chambers says as she looks at him. He nods and leaves. While the Enterprise is at warp an unknown vessel comes up behind it. On the bridge Captain Branson walks onto the bridge. What the hell is that? Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. Commander Ivanova looks at him. Unknown Commander Ivanova says as she looks at him. Captain Branson turns to Lieutenant Mitchell. Daniel open a channel to them Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Lieutenant Mitchell inputs commands into the console. Unknown vessel this is Captain John Branson of the Federation starship USS Enterprise, representing the United Federation of Planets Captain Branson says as he looks at the screen. The viewer changes to the command area of the vessel as she identifies herself. This is Director Ava Sharpe of the Time Bureau Director Sharpe says on the viewer. Captain Branson folds his arms. Never heard of this Time Bureau Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. She cocks and attitude. We protect the timeline Ava says on the screen. He looks at his officers. Not ringing a bell we've heard of the Temporal Prime Directive but as for you guys not really Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. Ava gets frustrated. We don't work for the Federation Ava says on the viewscreen. Branson looks at the viewer. Anyway what can I do for you Director? Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. Director Sharpe explains. The Enterprise 1701-E doesn't belong in this reality you need to be returned to the 24th century Director Sharpe says on the viewer. Captain Branson looks at the viewer. We're trying to stop a Borg class-4 tactical cube from taking over this Earth Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. Director Sharpe snickers. The Borg are gone Ava says on the viewscreen. In this reality yes but in mine their kicking still Captain Branson says as he looks at her on the viewer. Director Sharpe looks at him. Impossible Director Sharpe says on the viewer. Then Captain Halliwell walks onto the bridge and is surprised to see Director Sharpe. Ava? Typhuss says as he looks at Ava on the viewscreen. Captain Halliwell its good to see you again Director Sharpe says on the viewer. Typhuss looks at the viewer. Its good to see you too, Ava Typhuss says as he looks at Ava on the viewscreen. Branson looks at the viewer. Director maybe you should come aboard Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. She nods and the channel closes. In the observation lounge a doorway opens in the bulkhead and Ava walks on board the ship as she looks at them. Ok what the hell is going on? Director Sharpe says as she looks at them. Captain Halliwell looks at her. This Enterprise and the Borg ship are from another reality, the Borg are trying to assimilate Earth Typhuss says as he looks at Ava. Ava looks at him. Wow that was quick and easy Ava says as she looks at him. Captain Branson looks at her. Its a class-4 tactical cube heavily armed we almost got the Endgame virus in the central plexus but we had to fall back Captain Branson says as he looks at her. Before Typhuss could speak the com activates. Bridge to Captain Branson Commander Ivanova says over the com. He tapped his combadge. Go ahead Susan? Captain Branson says as he speaks into the com. Sir the Borg tactical cube has entered Earth orbit and according to Captain Halliwell's daughter the Mayor of Star City was just beamed to the cube Commander Ivanova says over the com. Everyone is shocked.